


Mein // Mine

by uwuzander



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, Just Friends, M/M, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, this is so short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzander/pseuds/uwuzander
Summary: louis spends the night at harry’s to avoid listening to zayn and liam fucking. sex ensues





	Mein // Mine

“Thanks for this, Haz, I really do appreciate it. Honestly, I don’t know how long I would have survived with Zayn and Liam fucking in our flat.” Louis had packed a fe things into an overnight bag as soon as his flat mate had brought his boyfriend back, the two snogging and making their way to Zayn’s bedroom without even a glance at Louis, so he wanted to escape as soon as possible. He knew Harry would let him in for at least a couple of hours, but the curly haired lad had said Louis may as well spend the night, the older lad gladly taking him up on the offer.

“It’s okay, mate, it would be cruel of me to make you spend the night in the same flat as those two,” Harry grins, nudging Louis’ arm a little, sighing quietly. “The spare room is being used for a few boxes that I’m keeping for Niall while he moves. Just a few spare things that he doesn’t need for now. I hope you’re okay sharing the bed.” Harry says, a cute smile on his face. 

Louis couldn’t help but admire the younger boy, his lips forming a sweet smile, dimples showing, eyes turning to crescent moon with small glints of green showing as they caught the light. The sight instantly brought a fond smile to Louis’ lips, and without really thinking about what Harry had just suggested, he nods. How bad could sharing a bed with Harry be? They were close friends, they had been for years now, and he’d stayed round at Harry’s countless times, sleeping in the spare room, used to waking up and walking to the kitchen to see a shirtless Harry cooking eggs for them both. How different could it be if they were sharing a bed?

“Well, I was just about to head to bed. I don’t know if you wanna stay up for longer or not, but if you do, you know how to work the TV, there are some snacks in the fridge so feel free to help yourself to anything,” Harry says, his voice ringing through Louis’ ears. The older had always found his friends voice to be so soothing, so calming, and God, so deep. 

“I think I’ll come to bed now,” Louis says, the younger boy nodding and smiling warmly and picking up Louis’ bag for him, carrying it up to the bedroom, the older following, trying his best not to look at his best friends bum as he followed him the the stairs.

“You know where the bathroom is if you wanna clean up a bit before you sleep. I’ve already brushed my teeth or whatever, so I’m just gonna get ready for bed,” Harry says, Louis simply nodding and turning to go to the bathroom before he hears a deep voice calling after him quickly. “Lou... is it okay if I... if I sort of... sleep naked? I just don’t like feeling restricted while I’m asleep, and it’s really warm tonight, and-“

“Haz, it’s okay. I don’t mind what you where to bed, it’s up to you, mate,” Louis says, forcing his mind away from the thought that holyfuckmybestfriendisgoingtobesleepingnakedbesideme. He walks to the bathroom, locking the door and leaning on the sink, looking into the mirror and sighing, willing his face to cool down a little. He didn’t necessarily have a crush on Harry, God no, but he could tell that the boy was extremely attractive, perfect bone structure, flawless skin, the most gorgeous green eyes that anyone could lose themselves in within seconds. Those lips, thin, but so kissable, and his smile was beautiful, a smile that could outshine the stars so easily.

He splashed a small amount of cold water over his face, running a hand through his hair, taking another deep breath before walking out of the bathroom, heart pounding in his chest. Would Harry already be asleep? Maybe he’d just be naked in front of the bed waiting for Louis to walk in. The older simply walked into the bedroom, relived to see Harry sitting up, duvet covering his body up to his armpits, his arms on top of the covers, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Louis.

“Lou, can you turn the lights off when you’re about to come over? Get ready, obviously, but then turn the light off,” he says, cheeks tinted pink, Louis noting how the tips of his ears were red too. He nods, not saying anything, Harry pulling out his phone and flicking through social media as Louis strips down, leaving on only his boxers until he turns the light off. He feels his way to the bed, seeing the light of Harry’s phone turning off, then sitting on the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, he pushes his boxers to the ground, then moves around, pulling he duvet over him.

“I... it’s okay if I don’t wear anything either, right?” he asks, realising he probably should have asked before stripping down completely and climbing into bed with his best friend, but if Harry could sleep naked, surely he could too. Harry giggles quietly, shifting around under the covers and laying on his side, facing Louis. He can’t see him due to it being pitch black, but he can tell where Louis is due to the feeling of the dip in the bed. 

“Of course. It would be mean of me to sleep naked and not let you,” Harry giggles - fucking giggles - Louis unable to stop the warm smile that grows on his face just at the small sound of his best friends laugh. It was so genuinely happy, so delightful, completely filling the blue-eyed boys heart with joy. “Come on, I’m tired and wanna sleep.” Harry says, Louis chuckling at his impatience, finally slipping under the covers properly, facing his friend, Harry trying to ignore the heat rising up his neck as he feels Louis’ breath fanning over his cheeks. He can’t ignore it, however, so he turns over, back facing the older boy.

They were almost cuddling, Louis so close to having his chest pressed to Harry’s back. If Louis just moved a little closer, he’d be touching Harry, his dick would be pressed against Harry’s bum, and he hated how much he loved the dies of that actually happening. Again, he didn’t like Harry as more than a friend, but he certainly wouldn’t say no to having sex with him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a low, slow voice from in front of him.

“Lou,” it whispers, Louis humming a little in response to show Harry that was listening. “Lou... can you hold me? Just, feel kinda cold. ‘nd it would be nice to be held.” Harry murmurs, voice filled with embarrassment, and Louis found it adorable. “You don’t have to, of course, it’d just be nice, and I know sometimes it can be nice to hold someone else too.” Harry shrugs, Louis not even speaking as he shuffles forward just a little, letting his arm drape over Harry’s thin waist, allowing his fingers to brush against his skin. Harry’s breath hitches, and he shimmies back a little, gasping very quietly as he feels Louis’ dick pressing against his ass, but he ignores it, just focusing on Louis’ comforting touch. 

“Is this alright?” Louis asks, Harry nodding maybe a little too eagerly, although he’s glad his friend can’t see how red his face probably is. Louis chuckles gently as he feels Harry’s body moving with his nods, the heat from his breaths fanning against Harry’s neck, the younger boy whining very quietly. And fuck, Louis hated how his body reacted to that small whine, the combination of that and his dick pressed against his bum caused his body to react badly, cock starting to harden, Harry obviously noticing.

“W-we don’t have to do this. If you wanna... if you wanna go to the bathroom and sort it, I don’t mind,” Harry says, clearly referring to his best friends hard on, then biting his lip a little as a thought popped into his head. “Or... I could help you out.” he mumbles, Louis furrowing his eyebrows. Did he hear that right? His best friend, Harry Styles, just offered to ‘help him out’ with his hard on. This was surreal.

“Would you be okay with helping?” He asks quietly. He wanted to be sure, scared that Harry was going to regret it as soon as he offered. “You really don’t have to, Haz. I can sort it out in the bathroom if you want me to.” he says, although his cock is clearly getting excited at the idea of having Harry helping. Yeah, his hand did the job okay, but even Harry’s hand would be better, although Louis’ mind couldn’t escape the thought of what his mouth, or even his ass would be like.

Harry doesn’t say anything else, reaching over and switching on the small lamp that was fixed on the wall above the head of the bed, like a small spotlight for what was about to happen. He then takes a deep, quiet breath before facing Louis, noting how pink his ears were, his face gradually heating up too once he made eye contact with the younger boy. The green-eyed boy smiled warmly before reaching his hand under the covers, finding Louis cock easily and wrapping his long fingers around the shaft, Louis’ lips parting already at the light touch. 

Harry’s eyes drift to Louis’ lips, his cheeks tinting pink as he sees Louis’ tongue swipe over his lower lip, wetting it as Harry begins moving his hand, focusing on the way Louis’ breath stutters, and way his eyes shut, the way his eyebrows furrow just a little, and God, Harry couldn’t imagine a more gorgeous image. He keeps moving his hand, a little quicker now, gaining more confidence from Louis’ reaction to his touch, swiping his thumb over the tip, eliciting a low moan from his throat.

“Is this alright, Lou?” he whispers, Louis nodding quickly, maybe a little too quickly, a dark chuckling escaping Harry’s mouth. “Do you want me to suck you off?” he whispers, the older finally opening his eyes, blue meeting green, trying to gage whether he was serious. He was. It was so clear that Harry’s offer was totally serious, and just the thought made Louis’ cock twitch in Harry’s hand. The younger obviously notices this, to even waiting for a verbal answer as he skilfully slides under the duvet, the soft fabric brushing his skin as he settles on his knees between Louis’ legs, bending down to lick a fat stripe up the underside of his prick, Louis letting out ana audible moan at the new sensation.

Harry is encouraged, so he eagerly wraps his lips around his shaft, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, hand snaking down his body to tangle his fingers in Harry’s locks, tugging to show him that he wants more without having the embarrassment of actually saying it. The younger boy understands, starting to bob his head up and down, not quite all of it yet, but hollowing his cheeks out so as to pleasure his friend more, his own dick growing hard at the sound of Louis’ repeated moans, low and throaty, fingers still pulling at Harry’s hair.

It was so surreal for Louis, having his best friend sucking him off, and it was simply made better when he felt his tip prodding the back of Harry’s throat, the elder unable to stop himself from bucking his hips up just a little, causing the younger to gag around his tip, although the sound was mixed with a moan, high pitched and needy, and Louis could tell that Harry had enjoyed it. He did it again, keeping a firm grip on Harry’s hair to keep him still as he starts bucking his hips up, head of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat over and over, the latter resting his hands on Louis’ thighs to keep himself balanced as he allowed him to fuck his throat, the elder feeling himself close to cumming, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. He pulls his cock out of Harry’s mouth, lessening his grip on his curls.

“Haz... shit, Haz, I... I really wanna fuck you,” he whispers, voice breathy, Harry’s smooth movements losing their rhythm for a moment as he pulls away, hand pumping Louis’ prick. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I just - fuck - really want to fuck you, and shit, if fucking you is half as good as having your lips on my dick, then it’s gonna be so fucking perfect.” he whispers, face now completely flushed, ashamed of what he just admitted, but sticking with his confident vibe so as to not show Harry how terrified he was. 

Harry hesitated, anxious. He was still a virgin, technically. He’d given countless blowjobs and handjobs - and received nearly as many, although he’d always preferred giving than reviving - but he’d never actually been fucked. He’d fucked himself many times with his fingers or his toys, but never a real cock. But if he was going to lose his virginity to anyone, he wanted it to be Louis.

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah, okay,” he whispers, his voice croaky and fucked out from having Louis using his throat, leaving his spot between Louis’ legs and shimmying up, hair messy, and lips red and shiny as he finally makes eye contact with his friend, Louis chuckling quietly, cupping Harry’s cheek and running his thumb over his lower lip. 

“You look cute after you’ve been sucking dick,” he smirks, Harry’s face turning a light pink colour as he shakes his head, smirking a little, smacking his chest playfully and biting his lip. “It’s true. You look so fucked out. Gorgeous.” he mumbles, Harry trying to his his smile in Louis’ neck.

“Just... just shut up and fuck me, Lou,” he says, Louis nodding and running a hand through Harry’s hair. “How do you want me?” he whispers, Louis thinking for a moment. Any position would be perfect. Having Harry ride him, being able to see the blissed out look on his face; having him on his knees, back arched and ass looking so ready to be fucked; having him on his back so he could spread his legs and fuck him, and see how beautiful he looked getting pounded.

“On your back, babe,” Louis finally mutters, Harry obeying him immediately, blushing impossibly darker as his twitching cock is finally revealed to his friend, Louis biting his lip hard as he looks over his friends body, admiring each and every part of it, smooth skin littered with tattoos, slight muscles, absolutely gorgeous cock, curved slightly up towards his tummy. “You’re stunning, Haz. God.” he whispers breathlessly, Harry shaking his head and hiding his face, Louis prying away his hands so he could see the blush tinting his cheeks.

“Shut up and fuck me, Lou. Just... get on with it, yeah?” he mumbles, embarrassed at how desperate he felt, not wanting to show it to his friend. “Please.” he whispers, Louis kneel between Harry’s legs, pushing them up so his knees are pressed to his chest, hooking his legs over Louis’ shoulders. 

“Do you want me to open you up first, darling?” he asks, Harry shaking his head, biting his lip as he looks into Louis’ eyes, admiring the blue looking back at his own green eyes. Harry was too needy to have Louis open him up, tou needy to deal with probably getting teased by Louis who would insist on just brushing his prostate with his fingertips, how badly the older lad would tease him.

“No. No, fucked myself this morning, I’ll be fine,” he whispers, Louis scoffing a little and shaking his head, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s collarbone before reaching into Harry’s top drawer for lube - they’d had a lube taste-testing session, so of course Louis knew where his friend kept it - picking out the chocolate flavour and opening the sachet, coating his dick in it, not bothering with a condom. 

“You’re a little whore, aren’t you, Haz? Hmm? Fucking yourself, probably right after you woke up,” Louis teases, smirking, Harry about to retort until he feels the tip of his best friends cock entering him, causing him to let out a breathy whimper rather than the witty comeback he was planning on using, instead whispering a weak ‘fuck you’, jaw dropping and head falling back as he’s filled with Louis’ length, his ass feeling practically on fire at the stretch, but oh, it feels amazing, being filled with a real cock - his best friends cock.

“Lou... oh, Lou, please,” he whispers, fingers gripping the bedsheet as he adjusts to the size, finally getting used to it. “M-move, please. Oh, please just move. Fuck me.” he whispers, Louis grinning and bending down, pressing his lips to his friends neck, kissing just under his jaw, leaving a trail of wet, open mouth kisses down to his collarbones, then back up, teeth grazing the skin just under his earlobe.

“Do you really want it, Haz? I don’t know if I should actually fuck you or not. Doesn’t sound like tou really want me to, really,” Louis teases, hot breath ghosting over Harry’s skin, over the lovebite that Louis was now sucking into Harry’s neck, a beautiful, unofficial, visual sign of ‘mine, and mine only’. He knew Harry wasn’t really his, but it was nice to pretend for the night.

“I do. God, Louis, I want it so badly, please! Please fuck me, Lou, please, oh God, can’t wait any more, please,” he whispers, not caring how needy, how desperate, how completely slutty he sounded. He was just so fucking in love with Louis’ cock, and so fucking infuriated that Louis was teasing him so much.

“Fine, if you really want it that badly,” Louis murmurs, sweet whispers winding their way to Harry’s ears, the elder pulling his cock nearly completely out of Harry, leaving just his tip inside him, then slamming back into him, a choked cry erupting from Harry’s throat, back arching off the bed and knuckles whitening from how hard he was gripping the bedsheets. Louis repeats the motion a few more times, then becomes bored of it, now fucking his hips at a steady pace, Harry’s face completely blissed out: his lips were bitten and red and parted slightly as quiet, breathy moans escaped them, eyes shut tightly, hair stuck to his forehead because of the sweat, chest rising and falling quickly. He looked a complete mess, but Louis thought he was the most beautiful thing. 

The older boy almost forgets about actually fucking his friend, more focused on admiring how stunning he looked while he was getting fucked, but one particularly loud cry woke him from his trance and forced him back to reality, speeding up the pace of his hips and smirking as Harry’s moans and whines gradually grew higher in pitch, feminine and beautiful.

“I’m - fuck - I’m close - Oh, Lou! - So close. Please!” Broken words left Harry’s lips, croaky and weak after having his throat fucked, Louis feeling his own climax building as he hears his best friend moaning his name. Just his name, reminding him that ‘for tonight, Harry is mine, and it’s so wonderful’. Louis fucks into Harry harder, pounding him harshly, the head of his cock hitting Harry’s prostate every time, only forcing him closer to his orgasm before he finally cums, shooting thick, white ribbons of cum over his own torso, the sight of it causing Louis to release his own seed inside of Harry, and then he collapses.

It was so overwhelming, taking his best friends virginity, but holy shit, it was possibly the best experience of his life. He collapsed beside Harry, pulling his cock out of him and admiring the way his cum dripped down the younger boys thick thighs, a temporary reminder of what had just occurred. 

The only sound filling the room was their panting, both regaining their breath, Harry lazily reaching up and turning off the small light again, unable to face Louis properly after he’d just been thoroughly fucked by him. He didn’t say anything, simply curling up with his back facing Louis, the older boy frowning a little at the now silent room.

“Harry, I’m sorry if you regret that,” he whispers simply, sighing quietly, tentatively running his fingertips down Harry’s bare side, the younger shaking his head and chuckling dryly at Louis’ apology.

“Regret it? That’s the best fucking thing that’s happened to me in so long. Why on Earth would I regret it?” he says, chewing his lip as he hesitates. “I’m just scared that you’ll regret it. I know you don’t right now. You wouldn’t apologise if you regretted it. But I’m scared that you’ll wake up in the morning and realise that it was a mistake.” Harry mumbles, voice muffled due to his face now being buried in the pillow.

“Harry, babe, I promise you I will not regret that. It was perfect, Hazza, there is no way I am going to regret that,” Louis says, sighing as he pulls the bed sheets over him and Harry, just past their waists, Louis draping an arm over his friend. “If anything... I’d like to do it again. Not now, obviously. Right now, I’m too tired, but it really was incredible, love, and I’d like to do it again.” he whispers, Harry physically relaxing in Louis’ arms. “Now, let’s sleep. It’s nearly midnight, and I need to be up early, otherwise Zayn is gonna wonder where I am.” Louis chuckles, Harry giggling quietly.

“Okay, Lou,” he whispers, turning his head round and hesitating before pressing a gentle kiss to his friends lips. “Goodnight. Thank you for this.” he whispers, facing away from Louis again, the latter tightening his hold a little, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s newly formed hickey, mumbling a soft “G’night”, then closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.


End file.
